The 11th international conference on Trace Elements in Man and Animals (TEMA) will be held in Berkeley, CA, June 2-6, 2002. The Group has been meeting every 3 years for about 35 years. In addition to biologists and nutritionists, the Group includes plant and soil scientists, animal scientists, chemists, and toxicologists who are all committed to reducing the incidence of trace element imbalances in humans and animals throughout the world. The theme for the meeting in 2002 is "alleviating trace element imbalances through new scientific knowledge." A local organizing committee, chaired by Janet King, has planned the meeting. About 40 scientists have been invited to give presentations on all aspects of trace element research going from cellular metabolism, to plant sciences, to human nutrition. Because trace element deficiencies exist primarily in the developing world, a special effort will be made to include applied, strategic research along with basic molecular and metabolic studies. A description of the meeting objectives and plans is on our website: tema.ucdavis.edu. Participants will be encouraged to submit abstracts for oral or poster presentations at the meeting. The proceedings of the meeting, including the abstracts, will be published as a supplement to the Journal of Nutrition. Four workshops on new, emerging techniques for studying trace elements will also be offered. The local organizing committee is especially interested in supporting the participation of young investigators. Support for travel grants is being sought to defray the expenses of these individuals. The purpose of this proposal is to seek funding for the travel of selected speakers, young investigator awards, and publication of the proceedings.